objets sexuels
by gwenaelle
Summary: 4 garçons servent d'objets sexuels à un homme chap 2 up
1. objet sexuels

**Objets sexuels  
  
  
**

**Auteur **: gwenn  
  
**Genre **: yaoi, viol  
  
**Disclaimer :** malheureusement pour moi, mais pas pour eux, ces beaux gosses ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Wufei: Encore heureux!  
Yuki: Quoi? T'es pas content que j'écrive sur toi?  
Duo: Non! T'as vu ce que tu nous fait subir? C'est horrible!  
Yuki: Mais c'est parce que je vous aime bien!  
Duo et Wufei: On est foutu!!!!  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 1**  
  
  
Dans une grande et belle ville se dressait une magnifique et immense maison. En apparence, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Le propriétaire était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, brun et des yeux bleus avec un air doux sur le visage. Seulement en apparence. Car, en réalité, tout était cauchemardesque dans cette maison ou plutôt sous. Et l'homme, Mr Walker, était un monstre. Il était à la tête d'une organisation... Il enlevait et vendait des garçons comme prostitués dans d'autres pays. Il les choisissait beau et bien bâtit et ne se gênait pas pour essayer sa "marchandise". Les garçons étaient enfermés dans des cellules au sous sol et des gardes les surveillaient, et des fois, prenaient plaisir avec eux. Une dizaine de garçons étaient prisonniers mais tous n'étaient pas destinés à être vendu. Quatre de ces garçons appartenaient à Mr Walker. Il les gardait pour lui disant que c'était pour son propre plaisir. Ces 4 garçons avaient le même âge : 17 ans. Il y avait un chinois du nom de Wufei qui avait un visage noble et fin avec de beaux yeux noirs. Un américain du nom de Duo qui avait une longue natte châtain et de magnifique yeux d'une couleur incertaine. Un français du nom de Trowa qui portait une grande mèche lui cachant la moitié du visage et de splendides yeux verts. Et enfin, un japonais du nom d'Heero. Un petit brun aux yeux de glace. Ces 4 là étaient les préférés de Walker et lui servaient de jouets sexuels. Ils étaient dans la même cellule et, au fil du temps, étaient devenus amis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà, voilà le début. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite sera bientôt là, enfin, si vous la voulez.  
Duo : Qu'est ce que c est que cette fic ?  
Yuki : Quoi, t'aime pas ?  
Wufei : Mais.....mais.......  
Yuki : Quoi ?  
Wufei : ON EST DES JOUETS SEXUELS!!!!!!!  
Yuki: Vi, et vous avez pas finit d'en prendre plein la gueule. Surtout toi Heero.  
Heero : .......  
Yuki : Bon, on va attendre que ces jeunes se remettent et je vous met la suite.  
  
  



	2. objets sexuels 2

**  
  
  
OBJETS SEXUELS  
  
  
**

**Auteur** : Gwenn  
**Genre **: yaoi, viol, OOC  
**Disclaimer** : ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas  
Wufei : Encore heureux !  
Gwenn : Bah quoi ! Tu serais pas content si tu m'appartenais ?  
Wufei: NON!!!  
Gwenn : Et vous?  
Heero, Trowa, Duo, Quatre : NON!!!!!!  
Gwenn: Bon, tant pis, je peux toujours m'amuser a écrire sur vous  
Les G-boys: NON!!!!!!!!  
  
**_  
  
CHAPITRE 2_**  
  
  
  
Ce soir là, c'était Heero qui avait du aller dans la chambre de M Walker et, comme d'habitude quand il revenait, c'était en larmes, sans force et tremblant de tout son corps. Les gardes l'avaient jeté dans la sombre pièce et Trowa l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il allongea Heero qui se recroquevilla immédiatement sur lui-même. Tendrement, Trowa passa sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du jeune japonais. Wufei et Duo s'étaient rapprochés et chacun essayait de calmer Heero.  
- Heero, dit calmement Trowa, je sais que c'est dur mais nous sommes là, tu n'es pas seul.  
- Je........je ne.......veux plus, sanglota Heero.  
- Je sais mais nous n'avons pas le choix.  
- Je.....je veux....partir......je veux.....rentrer chez.......moi.  
- Heero, souffla Trowa en soulevant doucement le corps tremblant et en le serrant contre lui.  
Le japonais s'accrocha alors de toutes ses forces au français. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Il se sentait rassuré, protégé. A bout de force, Heero finit pas s'endormir, toujours accroché à son ami. Trowa avait toujours été comme le grand frère du groupe et chacun se sentait bien avec lui. D'une nature calme, le français arrivait à calmer ses compagnons grâce à sa présence. C'était pour cela que les trois garçons se tournaient vers lui dès qu'ils n'allaient pas bien.  
Après s'être assuré que Heero était bien confortablement installé, Trowa se coucha sur sa paillasse. Leur cellule n'était pas bien grande et les quatre garçons dormaient quasiment côte à côte. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Tout était calme. Mais, comme à chaque fois, un des garçons faisait un cauchemar et là, c'était Heero. Ce dernier avait remonté ses genoux à sa poitrine et serrait ses petits poings devant lui. Des larmes s 'échappaient de ses yeux clos et des gémissements sortaient de sa bouche. Évidemment, Trowa fut le premier à s'être réveillé mais décida de ne pas intervenir quand il vit que Wufei avait lui aussi ouvert les yeux. Le chinois s'approcha de la petite forme secouée par les sanglots et s'assit à coté d'elle. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire mais ne voulant pas non plus laisser son ami dans cet état car ça lui faisait mal au coeur, Wufei s'allongea à coté d'Heero et le prit dans ses bras. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux pour tenter de la calmer. Instinctivement, Heero s'accrocha à Wufei de toutes ses forces. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune japonais se calma et ouvrit les yeux. Il sentit immédiatement quelque chose de rassurant lui caresser les cheveux et pensa que c'était Trowa. Il releva la tête et vit qu'il s'était trompé. C'était Wufei qui le tenait contre lui. Wufei...... C'était étrange ce que Heero ressentait à ce moment-là. De l'apaisement, de la protection, du bonheur. Oui, il aimait ses bras qui l'enserraient et pourtant, c'était différent d'avec Trowa. Heero considérait le français comme son grand frère et c'était pour ça qu'il se sentait protégé avec lui. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir ressentir la même chose avec Wufei.  
- Ca va? lui demanda le chinois, sortant Heero de ses réflexions  
- Oui  
Sur cette réponse, Wufei voulut se dégager pour rejoindre sa paillasse mais une petite main s'accrocha à son bras.  
- Ne t'en va pas, murmura Heero  
- Mais.......  
- S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas  
Devant la mine désespérée d'Heero, Wufei ne put refuser. Il se rallongea à nouveau et Heero se blottit contre lui et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, rassuré de sentir les bras de son ami autour de lui. Wufei, lui, regarda son compagnon dormir un long moment. Et là, sans savoir trop pourquoi mais juste parce qu'il en avait envie, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du japonais. Puis il resserra sa prise autour d'Heero et s'endormit. Heero ne fit plus de cauchemar cette nuit-là.  
  
**A suivre......**  
  
Gwenn: alors, vous avez aimé?  
Heero: tu as intérêt a courir si tu veux vivre !  
Gwenn: mais...mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
Heero: et tu oses me le demander en plus!!!!!  
Gwenn: au secours!!!!!!!Wufei, aide moi!!!!  
Wufei: non!  
Gwenn: quoi! toi aussi t'as pas aimé?  
Wufei( tout rouge):.......  
Gwenn: j'en étais sur! ça te plaît d'être avec Heero hein ?  
Wufei( d'une petite voix): oui  
Gwenn: et toi Heero? ne me dis pas que t'as pas aimé?  
Heero: c'est-à-dire que.......  
Gwenn: Hi! Hi! j'en étais sur, ils adorent être ensemble ces deux-l  
Duo: ET moi?  
Gwenn: ne t'inquiète pas. Tu seras bientôt entre de bonnes mains  
Duo: Cool!!  
Gwenn: laisser moi des reviews  



End file.
